


The Italian Job

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You and the team head out to Italy to find some missing American's





	1. Chapter 1

“Where are we going this time?” You look over at your best friend Matt Simmons.   
“Italy.” He says pushing his motorcycle into the back of the plane. You’re both in your early thirties and he’s just been released from the military. It’s a huge relief to you that he’s finally home. You’d actually suggested him for this position to Garrett, not to put him back in the line of danger but so that you could be the one who had his back.   
“I’m going to have to brush up on my Italian.” You say heading into the closed off space in front of the cargo hold. You can already see Garrett back there as well as a new girl, she’s a bit younger than you, maybe in her early twenties.   
“How’s the Italian?” Is Garrett’s first question when you board.   
“Rusty. Don’t worry I have a whole plane ride to study up.”  
“You have to sleep this time.” Matt cuts in, he knows you have a tendency to overwork yourself.   
“Yes dad.” You quip causing the girl to laugh.   
“Oh, Agents Jessie Daniels and Matt Simmons this is our newest team member Agent Mae Jarvis.” Garrett says.   
“Nice to meet you.” You smile and shake her hand. “What’s your speciality?”  
“I’m a Medical Examiner.” She seems kind of quiet but when you first joined this team you were too.   
“Cool. I’m a linguist, I do most of the translating.”  
“She basically knows any language you can throw at her.” Matt joins the conversation again, “It’s great having you join the team.”   
“I don’t know all the languages.” You shoot Matt an irritated look, “it’s just easier for me to pick up on the different languages because, linguistically, I understand them much faster.”  
“That’s really cool.” You smile over at her, she seems nice enough. You join Matt on your typical couch and Monty pops up on one of the screens as the plane starts toward the runway.   
“Give it to us Monty.” Garret says clicking his seatbelt on.   
“Hey guys, so the UnSub is kidnapping interracial American couples who are visiting. He’s taken 6 couples but they’ve been so spread out that it was hard to build a pattern.” You’re sent the file onto your tablet. You pop your headphones in, switch on Rosetta Stone for Italian and get to reading. Matt pulls your headphone out a few hours later.   
“Time for some sleep.”  
“Ten more minutes.” You mumble, your eyes lids heavy.   
“Come on Kristine Jessica.” He uses your first and middle name and you roll your eyes.   
“I hate that.”  
“Sorry Kristi.”  
“I will punch you.” You grumble and he laughs softly.   
“Sleep.” He says wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you to his chest. You’re asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake as the plane makes its dissent which means you’ve slept much longer than you meant to. The US ambassador and his Italian counterpart enter the plane as soon as it taxis to a stop.   
“Ciao! Benvenuto in Italia!” (Hello! Welcome to Italy!) The Italian man says with a somber smile.   
“Grazie. Vorrei che fossimo qui per una ragione migliore.” (Thank you. I wish we were here for a better reason) You reply, to his welcome. “Presumo Parli inglese?” (I assume you speak English?)  
“Si. I see you won’t need our translator.” His accent is thick but you understand him well enough.   
“No need. Jack Garrett.” He shakes hands with the ambassador. “We’re glad to be here and be of service. I heard that our weapons clearance was denied.”  
“Si. We will send an armed guard with each of you but could not allow your team to carry your own weapons.” That’s the worst part of this job. Playing the politics all the time. The group of you head over to the cars and Matt swings a leg over his bike. He passes you one of the helmets and you tug it on then throw your leg over the back of his bike. He pulls the other helmet on and patch into your phones via Bluetooth.   
“Can you two hear me?” Garrett’s voice comes into your helmet.   
“Copy.” Matt says.   
“Copy.” You repeat.  
“I want the two of you to go to the last dump site. Then to the last place the Morris’ were seen alive. Monty is sending you the coordinates now.”  
“Copy.” Matt says again as a gps signal flares up on the bikes navigation.   
“Oh and Jessie the guards they’re sending with you don’t speak a word of English. I hope you’re Italian is up to par.”  
“Non si preoccupi. È.” Don’t worry. It is.   
“Meet you at the station.” He says in farewell as Matt peels off from the group of cars. Two military motorcycles are following closely behind you.   
“Hey Monty. What can you tell us about the location the Morris’ were found?”  
“Not much.” Monty’s voice fills your helmet as Matt navigates through the busy, bumpy streets. “It’s one of the older parts of town. Most of the buildings are being torn down or preserved for historical reasons. The building the bodies were found in is due for demolition, apparently young Italians go party at places like this.  
They call them “Smashers” because they can destroy the buildings and it’s not a huge deal because they’re going to be torn down soon.“  
“Can you send their files to my tablet?”  
“On its way.”   
“Thank you boy genius.”  
“Monty out.”


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty minutes later you and Matt pull up to the spot where the bodies had been dumped.  
“There’s nothing overly enticing about this spot.” You say glancing around the space.   
“I agree. It’s just a dark corner.”  
“So our UnSub has to have a big vehicle, I’m thinking like a delivery truck.”  
“That would work. With narrow streets like this cars tend to stay smaller right?”  
“Do you want me to ask?”  
“Yea.”  
“Pensiamo che il killer sta usando un grande veicolo per trasferire le loro vittime . Dove possiamo trovare chi ha veicoli di grandi dimensioni ?” (We think the killer is using a big vehicle to transfer their victims. Where can we find who has large vehicles?)   
“Manteniamo registrazioni di veicoli con UMC . Perché pensi che si tratta di un veicolo di grandi dimensioni ?” (We keep records of vehicles with the UMC. Why do you think it is a large vehicle?)  
“L'assassino , o soggetto ignoto , avrebbe bisogno qualcosa di grande per il trasferimento di due corpi in questa posizione senza essere scoperti .” (The killer, or unsub, would need something big to transfer two bodies in this location without getting caught.)  
“He said that they would have record of that at the UMC which is the Italian equivalent of the DMV.” You sum up for Matt.  
“We should go to the UMC then.”  
“Or could Monty hack it?”  
“Let’s go through this the more diplomatic way.” Matt chuckles.   
“Do you have any idea how long this can take through government channels?” You whisper.   
“Yes but let’s stay on their good side as long as possible.” He whispers back and you sigh heavily. He laughs and throws an arm over your shoulders. “Can you let them know you’re ready to go?” He asks.  
“You took photos?”  
“Yes dear.” He says sarcastically you shove him and then turn back to the Italian officers.   
“Puoi portarci indietro alla stazione?” (Can you take us back to the station?)  
“Si.”   
“Let’s go.” You climb into the bike behind Matt then follow the officers to the station.


	4. Chapter 4

“What did the two of you find?” Garrett asks when you walk in.  
“The UMC gave us some possibilities but the dump site wasn’t very secluded. It wasn’t a huge traffic area but busy enough that the UnSub would have to know the location.” Matt says passing you one of the coffees in his hands.   
“How many names?” Garrett questions.  
“Half a dozen according to Monty. We sent him the list and I guess you’d sent him the profile already.”   
“Yea. Judging by the cuts and strangulation pattern our killer is a male. I’d guess mid-twenties to early thirties because of the physical strength needed to move the bodies and strangle someone.” Mae says swiping through the photos in her phone. “This one was especially brutal.” She shows you the photos and you shudder.   
“I could not have your job.”  
“It’s not always easy but I’m good at it.” She admits.   
“Are they all American?”  
“No, the one with the most overkill was Italian.”  
“His partner?”  
“She was American.”   
“Maybe that’s what this is about. The UnSub is actually angry about an American being with an Italian.”  
“But none of the other victims are Italian.”   
“Are we sure that they were together romantically?”   
“These two? Yea, they just got married.”  
“No the other victims. What if the other victims were seen as threats so that’s why the UnSub killed them.”  
“Oh that’s a good point. We should have Monty check.” Garrett says looking at the file in his hands. “I want you at Matt out there.”  
“Why?”  
“As bait. I’ll have the police survey in plain clothes.”  
“You mean I will.” You tease.   
“Exactly.” You laugh then head over to the Chief. “Mi scusi capo ? Vorremmo istituire un pungiglione con me stesso e agente Simmons , potremmo ottenere alcuni agenti in borghese per la sorveglianza ?” (Excuse me chief? We would like to set up a sting with myself and Agent Simmons, could we get some plain clothes officers for surveillance?.)   
“We can do that. What is the plan?” He asks in English.   
“We think he’s after people who he thinks are threats to keeping Italian bloodlines pure.”  
“That’s an interesting theory.” He doesn’t look like he believes you. You phone buzzes and glancing down at it you see it’s Monty.   
“Excuse me.” You say then step away from him. “Hey Monty what’s up?”  
“I hear that you and Matt are going to go undercover?”  
“Yea.”  
“I have a location for you to wander.”  
“From the last purchases that the victims made?”  
“Exactly my sweet. I’ll send it to Matt.”  
“Thanks Monty.”  
“Did the chief say he’d get us the plain clothes?” Garrett asks as you walk back into the room where the group is set up.   
“He didn’t really give me an answer. He does speak English though so if you want to give it a shot you’re welcome to.” He nods then Matt takes your arm and gently leads you away.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He whispers.   
“Yea. You?”  
“I don’t want you to get hurt.” You give him a soft smile.   
“Matt. We’ll be fine.” You say putting a hand on his chest. His eye search your face, then his hands are on your cheeks.   
“This is too dangerous.” He mutters. Your brow furrows for a second, what is going on with him?  
“This job is dangerous. It always has been. I can handle myself.”  
“What if I go with an Italian woman? Make it seem like I’m with her since he hates the fact that Americans are dating Italians.”  
“I am the Italian in this scenario. The chief already seems hesitant of this plan he’s not going to let one of his officers do this.”   
“You don’t know that.”  
“It’s a well educated guess.”   
“Can we just ask?”  
“Matt what is going on with you?”   
“I can’t loose you.” He whispers his dark eyes search your face. That was not what you had been expecting. “Please. Don’t do this.”  
“Matt-” He cuts off your protests by pressing his lips to yours. You had no idea this was how he felt. You’d never noticed the signs of anything deeper than friendship but oh god were you glad he had deeper feelings for you than friendship. His tongue sweeps into your mouth and it’s like you’ve been electrocuted. Your hand is still on his chest and you can feel his heart pounding against your palm. Your other hand is wrapped around the back of his head and he’s pulled your body tightly to his.   
“Jessie.” He whispers when he pulls away.   
“Matt, please don’t ask me not to do this. It’s our best chance at catching the UnSub. We’ll be perfectly safe, we’ll have each others backs and the police will be there.”  
“But-”  
“Matt.” You look up at him then and see his eyes soften.   
“God woman you’re stubborn.” He says with a sigh.   
“You knew that from day one.” You laugh.   
“That’s true. Are you sure about this?”  
“No matter how many times you ask I’m going to say yes.”  
“Okay. Let’s do this.”


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours later you and Matt are wandering the streets of Italy in the four block area that Monty sent you. So far no one has jumped out at you as the UnSub but there was still time. They could be hiding anywhere, the streets are so crowded with people. You talk to a few vendors in Italian, hoping that you pull off the accent of a native speaker. You reach over and grasp Matt’s hand. His long fingers fit nicely in yours. Your long hair covers your ear piece and you hear Mae ask if the two of you are a couple. You bite back a smile then whisper to Matt, “We need to try a new location. This isn’t getting us anywhere.”  
“Agreed. I need a bathroom.” He mutters back. You finally locate a bathroom and split up, he doesn’t have a comlink so you make sure to be as quick as possible. But Matt doesn’t come out of the bathroom. Nearly ten minutes have passed and he still hasn’t come out.   
“Garrett. We may have a problem.”  
“What?”  
“Matt still hasn’t come out of the bathroom. I can’t go in there so I need someone to go check.”   
“Sending a plain clothes.” You start pacing. Something doesn’t feel right, you can’t explain it but in the pit of your stomach you have this sick feeling. The officer comes out and walks directly to you.   
“È vuoto.” (It’s empty.) Your heart drops and you close your eyes for a second to try and compose yourself.   
“Garrett. He’s gone.”


	7. Chapter 7

You’re back at the station. Pacing. And biting on your left thumb nail. Mae had brought you some tea an hour ago to try and calm you down. Monty was keeping you updated with the search because Garrett had decided that you were “too emotional” to be in the field. You were on your 9000th pass of the screen when Monty’s face pops up.   
“How are you holding up?”  
“Uh, okay. Monty if anything happens to him it’s my fault. I brought him into this team and now he’s missing. He did two tours in Iraq and was fine! When I’m supposed to have his back he gets kidnapped!”  
“Hey, Jessie this isn’t your fault.” Monty says his voice soothing. “I want you to go back to the last time you saw him. You might have seen the UnSub too. Close your eyes.” With a sigh you do as Monty says. You close your eyes and you think back.  
“The streets were noisy, not like they would be in the states but almost in a soothing way. He was wearing the necklace I gave him before he went to Iraq. The one with the Buddhist prayer of good luck on it. He was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans, it’s been warm so he had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and-” your eyes fly open, “Monty! He was wearing one of those hiker watches where you can track them via gps incase they get lost in the mountains. Can you track it?”  
“I can try. Any chance you could find me a serial number?”   
“Yea. He just had to buy a new one so if I can get into his email I can get it for you.”  
“Do you need me to hack his email?”  
“No I know the password. He dated a woman who tried to drive a wedge between us and that was how we communicated. In the drafts portion of his email.”  
“Sneaky.”  
“She hated me.” You chuckle softly, you and Matt sure have been through a lot. “Nice, okay Monty I’ve got it.” You rattle off the serial number.   
“I’ll hit you back the second I have anything.”  
“Thanks Monty.” He disconnects and you’re left to your pacing again.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’ve got him.” Monty says.   
“Where.”   
“I’ve sent the coordinates to your phone.”  
“Il capitano Ho bisogno di alcuni uomini a venire con Me. Abbiamo individuato l'agente mancante.” Captain I need some men to come with me. We’ve located the missing Agent.   
“Of course. Of course. Let’s go.” He motions to a group of his men and they follow you out to the cars. You climb onto Matt’s bike and lead them to the coordinates that Monty has provided. You’re unarmed and the only FBI here but that’s not going to stop you from going in and getting Matt. The chief taps on your shoulder and to your surprise he passes you a gun.   
“Grazie.” Thank you you say softly. The building is falling apart, there are chipping bricks around the door and part of the roof is missing. Two officers head in first and you follow them on the chief’s heels. You and the chief go left and the other two men go right and two others who entered behind you continue straight ahead. The first two rooms you clear are empty but the third isn’t. The UnSub is standing next to Matt with a gun in his hand. He sees you and the chief and fires his gun at you. The chief shoots him, but not before one of his bullets catch you in the shoulder. You cry out in pain but move to Matt’s side anyway.  
“Jessie you’ve been shot.” He says sounding stressed.   
“You were kidnapped.” You try to undo the bindings around his wrists and can’t get your left arm to cooperate. “Are you okay?”  
“Yea. Right now I’m more worried about you.” One of the officers cut the bindings on Matt’s wrists and he immediately wraps his hands around your arm and puts pressure on the wound.   
“Shit.” You hiss. “That hurts!”  
“Good. That’s good. The chief speaks English right?”  
“Yea.”  
“Chief. Jessie was shot. We need medical.”  
“Of course. Are you alright Agent?”  
“I’m fine. We need to get Jessie taken care of.”   
Garrett shows up when you’re getting stitched up by one of the EMT’s.   
“What happened?”  
“The chief shot the UnSub but he got off a few before he went down and I caught one in the arm.”  
“How did you find Matt?”  
“Monty didn’t tell you?”  
“No. He just sent us the coordinates and said you were on your way.” Garrett looks pissed, and you don’t really blame him. You did take off from the station when you were told you were too emotional to be in the field.  
“We got a lead on Matt and I didn’t know how long he had. Judging by the fact that the UnSub had been standing next to him with a gun in his hand I’m assuming he didn’t have much longer.”  
“How did you get the lead?”   
“Matt’s hiking watch. I had Monty activate the gps on it like Matt was lost in the woods.” Garrett looks mildly impressed.   
“Alright. Let’s go home.” Is all he says before turning away and heading to one of the small cars that the police had lent the team. The SUV wouldn’t have done very well in the narrow streets.   
“How much trouble are you in?” Matt asks quietly a moment later.   
“I don’t know.” You sigh, “God I’m glad you’re okay. I was totally stressing, to the point where Garrett didn’t want me in the field.” He pulls you to your feet then wraps his arms tightly around you. You close your eyes and breathe him in, memorizing the way his body feels against yours. You’d always been close but you’d never been held like this by him before. Looking up at him you pull his head down to yours and kiss him. Letting your lips against his tell him exactly how you feel about him. How he’s a part of you. In that instant you know, you’re going to marry this man, and you might even let him start calling you by your first name, Kristy.


End file.
